Let Me Warm You Up
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Annabeth just wants to stay at home and watch Netflix, but Percy has other plans, including dragging her out into the rain for a whole night. And really, the least he could do it know how to put up a goddamn tent. Percabeth AU. Complete. Congrats to sexualpercy for winning my fic giveaway through tumblr!


Congrats to sexualpercy for winning my birthday week fic giveaway through tumblr! This is the "We decided it would be fun to go camping and now it's raining and we can't figure out how to set up the tent" Percabeth AU. I've had a lot of fun writing it, and I went with punk!Percy because he's my favorite ever, and who doesn't love a best friends to lovers fic, am I right?

It turned out a bit different than I expected, but I hope you guys enjoy it! This was really fun, and I'll start thinking about doing another fic giveaway sometime soon! Be sure to go over to tumblr because there is a lot of cool stuff going on with my blog this week.

This fic is complete, and I will not be continuing it.

 _-7162015-_

"Why did you think this would be a good idea?"

She can't help the disdain in her voice now, especially since she's soaking wet and it's getting darker by the second. Percy is scrambling to set up the tent that is wet anyway, and while he claims that he's too "punk rock" to read the directions, he could have at least brought them along for her to read when he couldn't figure it out.

Percy sighs, and she can see his shoulders droop. She might need to ease up on him just a bit, but she's really pissed that she's standing out here in the rain with this idiot instead of being curled up in her bed at home watching Netflix in her pajamas.

She also has no idea why he dragged her out here in the first place. She knows that her best friend is a weirdo sometimes, but really, it would have been just as much fun to have a sleepover at her house where, you know, they were _fucking dry._

"Annabeth—" Percy's voice is tight, and the rain around them drowns him out before he can continue. It's thundering lightly, and Annabeth steps forward until she's close to him because she knows that he hates thunderstorms.

His black hair is sticking to his forehead, and water is running right off of his leather jacket that he insisted on wearing. Annabeth is bundled up in one of his hoodies and a pair of jeans, but it doesn't really do anything against the wind that is slightly cold.

"Percy," she sighs. "Let's just go home."

"Too dark to hike back now," he says, flinching lightly when a loud bout of thunder rolls through. He bends back down and picks up one of the tent poles. "Come on. We'll be fine. It'll stop raining soon."

She huffs and bends down to snatch the tent pole away from him because all he's doing is messing it up more. She's never really tried to set up a tent before (she's never liked camping, and she doesn't get why Percy and his band do it sometimes without tents and stuff), but it can't be that fucking hard.

Percy starts laughing when she snaps the tent pole in half over her knee a few minutes later.

Annabeth stomps it into the ground until she feels Percy pull her into a hug.

It's still raining, and Annabeth hides her face in his jacket and wraps her arms around his middle. She pinches his side, hearing him squeak loudly.

"What was that for?"

"For making me come out here in the rain, you moron!" She says, huddling closer to him and hitting his shoulder. "We could have been at my house watching Netflix!"

"You're not… having fun?"

She gets still, hearing the doubt in his voice, and suddenly, Annabeth is wondering _why_ they're out here. Why did he show up at her house after school dragging her behind him and demanding her to get in the car? Did he have a reason for them to be out here?

Annabeth decides to be honest because that's what he deserves. "I mean, no not really. I'm glad I'm here with you and stuff, but I don't like being out in the rain."

"Fair enough," he says before he pulls back. Annabeth whines when raindrops hit her face. "Come on."

"Are we going home?" She asks hopefully.

"It's too dark to walk back now," he says, taking her hand and pulling her behind him. He grabs the only backpack he brought and his guitar case and tosses them over his shoulder. "Might as well make the most of it, yeah?"

Annabeth doesn't say anything as she follows after him.

Now that she's been thinking about it, Percy has been acting weird for a few weeks now. He started avoiding her at first, but before she could even ask him what was wrong, he was stuck to her side again. It's not anything new to be basically glued together, but Percy has been a bit more outspoken about touching her or holding her hand and staring at her eyes.

She thinks it's kind of weird, but lately, she's had a hard time keeping her hands to herself too. She wonders if he can tell.

And it's not that she minds having feelings for her best friend or anything, it just makes her life a bit more difficult. Now that she knows why her heart beats a bit faster when Percy pulls her into his arms makes it harder to finally pull away or the way it slows down when they're together—like she's home whenever she's in his arms.

Annabeth just tries to ignore it. Maybe if she never says anything about it, her crush will go away. Maybe—

"Why are you so quiet?" Percy asks suddenly, squeezing her hand a bit to get her attention.

"Guess I'm just cold," she says.

Percy pulls her up to his side, "I know how to warm you up."

She's glad that he's focusing on their walk so he doesn't see her blush. "You do?"

"Yeah, come on."

They keep walking for a few minutes, and Percy pulls her down a hill. It's getting darker now, and the rain is still coming down, but she can still see pretty well. A few feet away, there is a creek running over some rocks, forming a small waterfall. Underneath it, there's a large pool of water that looks several feet deep.

Percy lets go of her hand and places his backpack and guitar under one of the rocks to keep it semi dry. She watches as he kicks off his shoes and pulls his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" She asks as he pulls his shirt over his head. Annabeth forces herself to keep her eyes on his face.

He grins at her and unzips his jeans, leaving him in a pair of black briefs. Her heart crawls into her throat.

"Going for a swim," he says with a smirk.

"It's raining," she says flatly.

"And we're already soaking, so what's the harm?" He asks, jumping down several of the rocks and doing a perfect dive into the water.

He surfaces a second later and spits out a curse before he grins up at her. "Come on in, Annabeth! It's not any colder than it is standing up there!"

It's mid-September, and Annabeth tries to argue with herself about going in. But Percy is probably right, and besides, she doesn't want to sit up here by herself.

Percy whoops in excitement when she pulls her hoodie over her head. She pulls her shirt over her head too and quickly slips off her shoes and jeans. The rain is cold against her skin, and she quickly makes her way to the water.

She can also feel Percy's eyes on her, and she curses herself for her black bra that doesn't match her purple panties.

Annabeth jumps in after Percy, gritting her teeth because he's a _fucking liar_ and the water is _cold._

She splashes him as she moves closer, and he laughs slightly. Her voice is breathless when she says, "You _idiot._ You told me that it wasn't cold!"

Percy laughs, and when she gets close enough, he reaches out and grabs her around the waist. His fingers press gently into the dips in her hips, and he slides one of his arms around her waist to press his hand against her back. For some reason, his skin feels a bit warmer than the water, so Annabeth huddles against his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

"How did you know this was here?" She asks a few seconds later, mumbling the question against his collarbone.

"The guys and I come out here every few weeks. We were just messing around one day, and we found this and decided to take a swim," he says softly, like he's remembering some of the times they come out here. "I come here to write a lot of songs now."

"Why?" She asks. It just seems weird to her that Percy would come out here to write songs.

He shrugs, making her head move with his shoulders. "Reminds me of you."

And for some reason, that hits her _hard_ because Percy Jackson, her best friend, is coming out into the middle of nowhere to sit and write songs just because it reminds him of her.

Her heart is beating faster, and her breaths are shallow.

But before she can say anything, the rain starts falling harder, and Percy flinches when it thunders loudly. Annabeth pulls back a bit and looks around, trying to find somewhere they can go to get out of the rain for a few minutes—

"Come on," she says, pulling herself away from Percy and grabbing his hand.

She wades through the water toward the small waterfall, wincing when it keeps thundering. The water is pretty deep, and it dips up to her neck quickly. She keeps going, holding her head up above the water. Percy has one of his hands on her back, pushing her along when her feet barely graze the rocks underneath them.

Annabeth ducks under the waterfall, holding back a shriek at the cold water that trails down her body. Luckily, there is a small cave behind the curtain of water, and Annabeth tugs on Percy's hand to get him to follow her.

The cave is deep enough so they can get out of the rain and away from the water, and Annabeth climbs up to sit on one of the rocks so her feet aren't in the pool of water at the bottom of the rocks. She watches as Percy pulls himself up to sit beside her, shaking water out of his hair.

She's shivering, and she has goosebumps trailing up and down her arms and legs. If she would have known that she was going to be sitting in her underwear with Percy right beside her, she would have shaved. Oh well.

"Good idea," Percy says, leaning back against a rock.

Annabeth nods and crosses her arms over her chest, pulling her knees up so she can rest her head against them. Her skin is still ice cold, and she thinks that she can see her breath.

"Hey, c'mere," Percy says suddenly, setting his hand on her back.

"I'm… fine," she chokes out through her shivering teeth.

He takes his other hand and pulls on her arm until she unfolds her legs, "No you're not. You're cold. Just come here."

She swallows and holds her breath while Percy snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her closer and into his lap. His skin feels a lot warmer than hers does, and he takes both of her hands in his and pulls them up to his mouth, warming them with his breath.

His bright green eyes are on hers, and Annabeth can feel his lips against her fingers. Her heart is beating too fast, and she's afraid that her voice is going to squeak if she tries to say anything.

Percy's voice is rough too when he pulls his mouth away from her hands and says, "Better?"

She nods, and her voice is actually wrecked when she says, "Yeah."

They both sit there frozen for three seconds before Annabeth leans forward a bit. Percy's eyes are wider than normal, and he's staring at her. Their hands are still tangled together, and Annabeth is feeling warmer for some reason.

Annabeth lifts one of her hands to his face, and her fingers brush across his lips.

His breath fans across her hand when he sighs, "Annabeth."

She moves her fingers, slipping her hand up his cheek and into his damp hair slowly. She shifts closer until her face is less than two inches from his. Their hands are tangled together in between their bodies, and she leans forward to—

A loud clap of thunder makes Annabeth jerk backwards. Percy flinches, and his hands tighten around hers.

"I can't believe you didn't check the weather," she says with a scoff, winding her arms around his body and pulling his head to rest on her chest.

Percy has always hated thunderstorms, and even though he outgrew a lot of it as he got older, Annabeth knows that he still hates thunder and lightning.

He nods against her chest, and one of his arms slips around her waist to hold her closer. His fingers burn against her bare skin, reminding her that she almost kissed him just a few minutes ago. She hopes that he can't see her blush.

They sit in silence until the thunder dies out. Eventually, Annabeth thinks that she hears the rain let up, but it's hard to tell with the waterfall around them.

She sits up and lets one of her arms fall away from Percy. She says, "Come on, Percy. I think the rain stopped."

"Let's just stay here," he murmurs against her chest. His lips barely graze her skin, and Annabeth doesn't let her breath catch. He's her _best friend_. She needs to calm down.

"No way," she says, shifting up again. Percy groans, but sits up too, dropping his hands away from her body.

Annabeth ducks out of the cave first, shivering under the waterfall. The rain has finally stopped, but it doesn't really do any good because she has to get soaking wet again to get back out of the water.

Percy follows close behind her and slips his arm around her waist to pull her through the deep part of the water until she can touch the bottom again. He hasn't said anything else, and Annabeth wonders what he's thinking.

When they get to the rocks and out of the water, Percy heads over to his backpack. She watches as he pulls a towel out of his bag and holds it out to her. She takes it gratefully, pressing it to her face and skin to dry off.

"I'll start a fire," Percy says quietly, wandering off into the woods before she can say anything.

Annabeth wraps herself up in the large towel and sits down on one of the rocks close to their clothes and Percy's backpack. It's a lot darker now, but the sky is clearing up, and the moon is coming out. If the air wasn't so chilly, then it would be a really nice night.

Percy comes back a few minutes later, and he scrambles to get a fire going. She isn't sure who taught him how to do that (maybe Leo or Jason when they were out here messing around), but it doesn't take him long. He throws their clothes onto one of the rocks next to the fire so they'll dry before he walks back over to Annabeth and pulls her closer to the fire.

"Let me in," he says, tugging on the towel. He's shivering now, and Annabeth hurries to wrap the towel around him.

He sits down on the rock next to the fire, pulling Annabeth into his lap and wrapping the towel around her too. Between the fire and Percy's body heat, it doesn't take long before she starts to warm up again.

Neither of them have said anything, and the longer Annabeth thinks about it, the more awkward this situation gets.

She ignores it though and hopes that her voice doesn't sound weird when she says, "This is nice."

"Yeah?" His voice is deep, and his mouth is really close to her ear.

"Yeah."

It's quiet for another few minutes before Percy says her name.

He sounds so serious that she turns her head so she can see him. He isn't looking at her, and his green eyes are focused on the ground a few feet away. His hair is sticking up in different directions all over his head since it's starting drying, and Annabeth resists the urge to run her fingers through it to straighten it.

"You okay?" She asks. He sounds weird, and she wonders if everything is alright.

"Yeah, I'm just…" he sighs before he turns his gaze to her. "Would you have really kissed me back there?"

She's so surprised that she doesn't know how to answer. She stares at him for a few minutes, and his eyes are just as wide as hers are, like he didn't mean to say that.

When she doesn't say anything, he looks away. "Never mind. It's okay. Just forget that I asked."

Annabeth grabs his chin in her hand and turns his head so he has to look at her. There's hurt deep in his eyes, and Annabeth turns around in his lap so she's completely facing him. Her knees are on either side of his hips, and she can think of a million other things she would rather be doing than talking right now.

"Percy," her voice is soft when she starts out. "You're my best friend."

"Yeah," he says, "I get it."

"No, you don't. I just…" Annabeth doesn't know what to say to him to get him to understand.

"Hey," he says. "It's fine. Forget I said anything."

Annabeth leans forward, but right before her lips touch his, he covers her mouth with two of his fingers.

"Don't kiss me just because I want you to, Annabeth," he says seriously. "I get it if you don't feel the same way. You're my best friend too, and I can't lose you, okay? If this is going to be something that stops—"

"Percy, shut up," she breathes, reaching up and pulling his fingers away.

She leans in, and Percy's surprised expression is the last thing she sees before she closes her eyes and presses her lips to his.

He makes a sound against her lips before his hands find her waist and push her back a bit. His breath is shallow, and his voice is rough when he says, "Annabeth, no."

"Percy," she breathes, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his jaw and the corner of his mouth. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a very long time now, and I would seriously appreciate it if you would stop talking."

His breath catches, and he says, "Are you… are you _sure?"_

She laughs lightly and slips her arms around his neck, hugging her body closer to his. "Yes, I'm sure. Now just let me kiss you."

He nods slowly, looking up at her in disbelief before Annabeth leans in and slots her lips perfectly to his.

They stay that way for a long time, pressing kisses to each other's lips and skin, letting their hands wander across each other's bodies like they haven't for so long. Annabeth isn't into clichés, but this is so perfect, and she can't really feel the cold anymore.

And it is pretty romantic out here. Everything smells like rain, the fire is flickering in the background, and Annabeth can feel Percy's skin against hers almost everywhere.

She pulls back from his lips suddenly, "Is this why you wanted to come out here?"

Even though she can barely see him by the firelight, she can tell that he blushes. "You're the one that kissed me first."

"Yeah," she says skeptically. "But what if I hadn't kissed you?"

He shrugs. Annabeth huffs.

He laughs softly, pressing kisses to her shoulder and the column of her throat. "I'm glad that you kissed me."

Even though she's smiling, she pinches his side and says, "Me too, you dork. But next time you try to do something romantic, check the weather first."

"I don't know," he says mischievously, glancing down at her bra clad chest. "This was a pretty easy way to get you out of your clothes."

She slaps his head, smirking when he winces. She presses her mouth to his ear and whispers, "Maybe so, but there's no telling what you would have gotten if we were at home and wrapped up in my sheets in bed."

Percy shudders, muttering, "Fuck," under his breath.

Annabeth laughs again, and they spend the rest of the night curled up in each other's arms, pressing kisses here and there and talking until the sun breaks gently through the trees.

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

 **-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
